La razón de tu sonrisa Oneshot Ulquiorra
by MayonakanoUta
Summary: Hecho solo por diversión.Yume es una chica tranquila que no solo puede ver espíritus, si no que puede además encontrar luz en su interior.Un día luego de salir del salón, se encuentra con un solitario arrancar, al que le da una razon de sonreir. UlxOC


En realidad hice esta historia hace mucho y solo por diversión, no tiene nada que ver con el argumento de Bleach ni con la trama en la que van en estos momentos...

**Disclaimer**: Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Uryuu y Chad no me pertenecen (Lamentablemente) son todos de Kubo Tite-sensei. Haruno Yume sí me pertenece porque salió de mi imaginación, por lo demás, su nombre significa sueño de primavera o sueño primaveral. xD

Solo pido que lo disfruten =)

* * *

Hace no mucho que le vi... creo que hace un par de meses o algo así. Pero me bastó una sola mirada para querer verlo de nuevo.

"_La razón de tu sonrisa"_

¿Mi nombre?, no importa.

¿Mi edad?, no interesa.

¿Que cómo soy?,… diferente.

Tengo la capacidad de ver espíritus, cosa no muy común en estos días y en este mundo tan retorcido. La verdad, al comienzo no me gustaba, pero los espíritus son mucho más puros que los mismísimos humanos "vivos", sus pensamientos son muy simples y no existen las dobles intenciones o las ganas de hacer daño a las personas, simplemente ellos quieren lograr su descanso eterno.

Hubo un día en que conversaba con uno de esos espíritus en medio de mi patio, y él me contaba que en este mundo, de los espíritus claro está, existen más de una clase de los mismos, están aquellos que son simples almas que fueron humanas hace mucho, están los hollow o huecos, que son almas que cayeron en la oscuridad, están también los cegadores de almas o shinigamis, dioses de la muerte que además deben acabar con estos "hollows", y están los arrancar… aquellos hollows que se transformaron en seres superiores, capaces de dominar los poderes de un shinigami y que pueden adoptar la forma de un humano.

Además de esa descripción que fue mucho más precisa en ese momento, este espíritu me contó que los arrancar son seres despiadados, que se dedican a acabar con los shinigamis, y que ha habido una gran pelea entre ellos desde antes de que el fuese un espíritu, y hacen mas de 30 años de ello creo.

Mi primera impresión sobre esos "arrancar" fue que no eran más que unas criaturas llenas de odio que a causa del mismo acabaron siendo oscurecidas y ahora buscan venganza para saciar sus almas heridas. Una impresión en el fondo no tan negativa como parece pero seguía pensando que los arrancar eran seres malvados… y peligrosos.

Hasta ese día…

Era unos de esos aburridos días de verano en que tengo que soportar el calor y además a los molestos compañeros de mi clase, uno de ellos, Kurosaki Ichigo, para mi alguien un tanto raro, se estaba comportando más raro de lo normal… las casualidades de este mundo hicieron que durante la clase de química se sentara a mi lado e hiciésemos pareja en la misma, un proyecto extraño de reacciones raras… química después de todo.

Ichigo-kun comenzó a hablarme, cosa totalmente extraña, nunca habíamos cruzado una sola palabra. Pero en fin…

- Oye… - Me dijo vacilando entre hablarme o no.

- Dime – Le respondí.

- ¿Es cierto que tu puedes ver a los espíritus? – Me preguntó.

- ¿Qué rayos dices? – Respondí tratando de esquivar la pregunta, se oyen rumores en la escuela de que veo espíritus, pero no han pasado de ser rumores, y ellos son los que me han mantenido alejada de las personas a las que les dices "amigos".

- Pues, verás… yo también veo a los espíritus, y uno de ellos en este momento se encuentra en el mundo humano, es uno peligroso, te pido que no le hables ni te le acerques en caso de que lo veas, viste de blanco y lleva unas líneas en la cara como si fuesen lágrimas que caen desde sus ojos, se hace llamar "Ulquiorra" – Decía Ichigo-kun.

- Perdona, pero yo no veo espíritus… así que lo que me dices es en vano… - Le dije esquivando lo que me decía.

- Escucha, conmigo no tienes por qué mentir… yo sé que ves espíritus, te vi hablándole a esa niña de la calle principal, la de moños… - Dijo él, ciertamente, yo había hablado con ella no hace mucho.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunté, la verdad, en el momento me sorprendió mucho que el me hubiese visto.

- Porque te vi con ella boba… le dijiste algo y ella te sonrió y te respondió – Dijo, era cierto, ese día le pregunté si había visto a Sankyou, un espíritu antiguo del cual necesitaba algo.

- Mm… pues, ya que, me descubriste, si, puedo ver espíritus… pero no me acerco a cualquiera de ellos, primero veo si en su interior hay algo de luz, y luego les hablo – Le dije, no es mentira, puedo ver dentro de las personas y también dentro de los espíritus.

- Okay, entonces, por favor no te acerques a ese Arrancar – Me dijo y recordé eso que Sankyou me había dicho.

- ¿Arrancar? ¿Te refieres a los Hollow con poderes de Shinigami? – Pregunté.

- ¿Sabes de ello? Jeje y yo que creía que lo tuyo era ver espíritus y nada más, creo que luego de clase deberás venir conmigo – Me dijo sonriéndome, me sorprendió su reacción…

- Ah… después de clase, okay… allí estaré – Dije, y en ese momento tocaron el timbre para salir a almorzar.

Me senté en el mismo lugar de siempre en la mesa, sola, como de costumbre, para la escuela solo soy "una rara más" la verdad, no me incomoda, los humanos no son seres puros y me molesta estar con ellos. Pero claro, ese día sería diferente…

- ¡Hola! ¿Hay espacio? – Me dijo una chica de mi clase creo, Inoue Orihime.

- Largo – Dije, ella no me es agradable.

- Permiso, pero nos sentaremos aquí – Decía ahora el chico raro del salón, Ishida Uryuu.

- ¡Hey! ¡Dije largo! – Grité.

- ¡Oye! No seas cascarrabias, yo les dije que nos sentásemos aquí – Dijo Ichigo-kun llegando a la mesa con una chica de cabello negro que me pareció muy extraña apenas la vi.

- Dime algo, ¿quién eres tú? – Le pregunté a esa chica.

- Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, un gusto – Dijo ella.

- Mm… lo mismo digo – Dije, en realidad, mi nombre no tiene importancia.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó ella, prácticamente esa pregunta parecía una orden.

- Soy Yume… - Dije entre dientes, no me agradan las presentaciones personales.

- ¿Yume?, es un lindo nombre – Dijo Orihime.

- Orihime, ¿Cómo es que pareces no conocer el nombre de Yu-chan? – Dijo Ichigo.

- Bueno, es que nunca antes había hablado con ella – Dijo sonriéndole.

- Kurosaki-kun – Susurré.

- Dime – Respondió.

- Mi nombre es Yume no Yu-chan, así que te pido que por favor me llames por mi nombre y no por apodos – Dije, estaba bastante molesta.

Primero un grupo de los de la clase se sienta e interrumpe mi paz interior y luego me dan apodos… Genial.

Se que a pesar de que quisiera tener amigos soy una persona muy poco sociable, pero es que detesto a las personas que se creen que lo saben todo o a aquellas que llegan como si el mundo fuese de ellos. Y habían personas así en la clase, Rukia era una de esas personas, aunque cuando la vi bien, no parecía tener el aura de una "persona" si se entiende a lo que me refiero…

- Dime algo Yume-san – Dijo Rukia.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunté.

- Tú puedes ver a los espíritus ¿Verdad? – Me preguntó a lo que miré con la mirada asesina a Ichigo-kun, que me negó con la cabeza y con un semblante de terror.

- ¿Por que dices eso? – Pregunté.

- Porque cuando te vi, pues, me dio la impresión de que no eres una persona, como decirlo... "común y corriente" – Me dijo.

- Tuve la misma sensación cuando te vi, tú… ¿No eres humana verdad? – Pregunté.

- Exacto, soy una cegadora de almas, o Shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia – Dijo ella.

- Mmm... Entonces lo que sentí fue correcto… - Dije.

- Me gustaría que luego de clases fueras con nosotros a un lugar en concreto…

- ¿La llevarás con Yoruichi? – Preguntó Uryuu.

- Si, quiero saber si ese gato puede decirme si ella tiene la habilidad para ser una cegadora de almas… preferible tener una futura Shinigami que una futura arrancar ¿No? – Dijo Rukia.

- Mm… debo pedir disculpas supongo, porque mañana tengo una recuperación del último examen de matemática y debo prepararme para ello – Dije seriamente.

- ¿¡Eh!? – Gritó Orihime.

- ¿Qué?, lo siento pero no voy a darle mayor importancia a algo que no debe tener… - Dije, el chillido de esa chica me había molestado bastante.

- Pero… - Dijo Ichigo tratando de crear alguna excusa.

- Pero nada, lo siento pero será para otro día – Dije levantándome de la mesa – Con permiso.

- Espera – Dijo Uryuu.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Dije.

- ¿No será que quieres encontrarte con ese arrancar que anda por ahí no? Oí a Ichigo comentándotelo hoy en la clase de química... – Dijo él pensativo.

- Escucha, simplemente volveré a casa, estudiaré para el examen que tengo mañana y esa será mi rutina de hoy, no buscaré a nadie ni nada de eso, ahora sí, con permiso – Dije y finalmente me fui del casino.

- Clase de orientación –

Es una de las mejores clases que nos pueden tocar en el día, te aburres respondiendo estúpidas preguntas sobre el futuro… La verdad eso no me preocupa, estudiaré algo sobre la naturaleza, o que se yo... Tal vez estudie música, y así pueda viajar por el mundo con mis canciones, ya que eso es una de las pocas cosas que me relajan por completo…

En esta clase en particular el profesor Nagano nos hizo escribir un ensayo sobre alguna cosa que nos gustara y luego debíamos leerla, el desafío parecía simple, pero debíamos escribirla en forma poética o mas bien dicho, ordenada… No era solo un simple ensayo así nada mas, tenía una parte complicada y era esa la que hacía que todos los chicos del salón, que por cierto sabían que yo escribo, se amontonaran frente a mi pupitre y no me dejaran en paz.

- ¡Yume-san por favor ayúdame a escribir esta idea! – Gritaba una de las chicas de la clase.

- ¿Oye Yume me puedes ayudar con esto? – Preguntaba otro chico del salón.

- ¡Yume-chan!

- Yumeeee!

- Yume-san!!

De un solo brinco me puse de pie, me dirigí hacia el profesor y le supliqué que me dejara ir afuera a escribir, que con tantos chicos encima no se podía hacer nada. El simplemente lanzo una carcajada y me dijo "adelante". De un suspiro ya estaba en la azotea de la escuela.

Y ahí fue cuando lo vi.…

- ¿Un espíritu? – Susurré al ver a un tipo de más o menos 1.75 de alto, delgado en extremo casi, y con una cosa como un casco en la cabeza, vestía de blanco, y llevaba algo como una espada en su costado mm... izquierdo. Tenía cabello negro por lo que se podía ver, estaba de espaldas… así que simplemente no podía ver su rostro.

Sentí una especie de presión sobre mí cuando salí a la azotea, pero me habitué a ella enseguida. El tipo se volteó a verme y me encontré con un par de brillantes ojos verdes que expresaban pura tristeza e indiferencia. Tenía la piel extremadamente blanca, y tenía dos líneas de un color que me sigue pareciendo difícil de describir, eran como verdes, o quizá esmeraldas, muy complicado…

Su mirada se mantuvo directamente sobre la mía durante varios segundos, quizá minutos, lo que me permitió mirar en su interior… Muy en lo profundo, en lo más profundo de su corazón de hollow, pude ver una pequeña luz, que probablemente el mismo debe haber ignorado hasta ese momento en que le conocí.

Sus labios se movieron para formar una simple frase "¿Puedes verme verdad?" y volvieron a fundirse en una sola línea que tampoco expresaba sentimientos. Su ser completo irradiaba frialdad, pero a la vez parecía que necesitaba de algo o alguien a su lado, parecía como si necesitara el calor de alguien para romper esa mascara y poder sonreír.

- Así es, puedo hacerlo, y ya que lo sabes, ¿te molestaría mucho decirme tu nombre? – Le dije esperando una respuesta posiblemente negativa al ver sus cejas moverse por un segundo.

- Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuatro Espada – Me respondió con una voz neutra y sin emociones, al principio parecía que había dudado si responderme o no, pero para mi sorpresa si lo hizo.

- Ulquiorra… san, tu… ¿eres un arrancar verdad? – Le pregunté, esta vez pareció un poco sorprendido, supongo que no debe ser normal que un simple humano como yo sepa sobre las razas y cosas por ese estilo.

- Correcto. – Dijo, sus respuestas iban únicamente al grano y no se dedicaba a dar mas información, sentí como si para poder realmente conversar con el tuviera que estar peleando en su contra.

Y fue en ese momento cuando recordé las palabras que me dijo ese espíritu aquella vez…

"_Los arrancar son seres despiadados, que se dedican a acabar con los shinigamis"_

No me calzó con lo que tenía frente a mi, la imagen de un hombre que parecía tener entre 17 y 20 años, quién sabe si más o menos… Que miraba atentamente cada una de mis expresiones, si el realmente era un arrancar, y era despiadado y cruel… Entonces ¿Por qué sigo aquí parada frente a él aún respirando y sin ninguna herida?

Probablemente porque no todos los arrancars son seres despiadados como el espíritu de ese anciano me dijo…

- ¿Eres siempre así de callado? – Le pregunté.

- No tengo razón para estar hablando, no voy a estar abriendo la boca para solo soltar frases sin sentido – Dijo el, era la cadena de palabras mas larga que había escuchado salir de su boca hasta ahora.

- ¿Por qué no muestras ninguna expresión? – Volví a preguntarle con la inocencia de una niña preguntando a un mayor sobre cualquier cosa.

- No tengo razones para estar expresando emociones – Dijo con el mismo tono neutro que escuché desde que comenzó a hablar conmigo.

- ¿Puedes sonreír? – Pregunté, probablemente la pregunta más estúpida de las preguntas que le puedes hacer a un ser sin emociones.

- No tengo razones para sonreír – Dijo sin emociones.

- ¿Y si alguien te diera razones para hacerlo? – Dije pensativa, prácticamente hablé en voz alta.

- Nadie lo hace, lo que normalmente hace sonreír a un simple humano como tu no produce ninguna emoción en mi – Dijo, otra vez una cadena larga de palabras que salen de su boca con un tono muerto.

- ¿Y qué es lo que hace sonreír a un arrancar? – Pregunté con inocencia.

- … - La respuesta fue un absoluto silencio, al parecer el espada quedó pensativo con mi pregunta, como diciéndose para sus adentros que sería lo que lo haría sonreír.

- No lo sabes, ¿verdad? – Pregunte con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, el sólo se quedo mirándome inexpresivamente.

- ¿Por qué tú sonríes? – Me preguntó él esta vez.

- Normalmente no tengo razones para sonreír. – Le respondí, pareció molestarle, supongo que no obtuvo la respuesta que el deseaba.

- Pero sin embargo, puedo sonreír de vez en cuando – Completé, sin dar las razones que podían hacerme sonreír. Sino fuera porque me encantaba esa cara de curiosidad que tenía habría comenzado a reír, asi que permanecí ahí, sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

- ¿Por qué razón sonreirías? – Preguntó el espada.

- Mm... No lo sé, una sonrisa es algo espontáneo, se da con cualquier cosa, aunque yo sonrío cuando me siento a gusto con alguien, cuando su presencia me es agradable y cuando comparto con el un momento tranquilo y relajado – Le dije, pareció satisfecho con mi respuesta asi que me tocaba a mi preguntar.

- Y tu Ulquiorra-san, ¿Por qué razón sonreirías? – Dije mirándolo curiosamente.

- No estoy seguro – Contestó de inmediato, y pareció insatisfecho con su respuesta.

- Quizá sea que como siempre estas triste, olvidaste lo que te hace sentir feliz – Dije mirándolo profundamente a los ojos, y mis palabras parecieron clavarse en su pecho por la expresión que tomo su rostro.

Ninguna expresión…

Una intensa frialdad que produjo escalofríos por toda mi espalda y una ligera sensación de miedo afloro en mi cuerpo.

- Soy un arrancar, no tengo razón para expresar mis emociones, no siento tristeza ni felicidad – Dijo el, pareció ofendido con lo que le dije.

- ¿Y entonces que es esa tristeza y ese dolor que veo cuando te miro directo a los ojos? – Dije. – Sé que un hollow constantemente sufre y es por ello que se alimenta de almas, para calmar su dolor, ¿Un arrancar no es un hollow también?, ¿Qué es lo que te produce todo ese dolor, que no te permite sonreír?... ¿Me permitirías ver dentro de ti para ayudarte a encontrar una razón para que sonrías? – Pregunte al inexpresivo arrancar que tenía solo a metros de mí.

- ¿Debería permitírtelo? – Preguntó, más que una pregunta irónica o demostrando disgusto, parecía una pregunta real, llena de dudas sobre que era lo que debía hacer.

- Si es lo que deseas, podré ver en tu interior con mi poder y quizá pueda calmar un poco tu corazón corrompido por el dolor. – Dije mirándolo con suavidad.

- No entiendo porqué deseas hacerlo, los humanos tienen formas de reaccionar muy extrañas, cosas que no puedo entender… ¿Cómo verás dentro de mi? ¿Es que acaso existe un corazón que puede morir solo por un dolor psicológico? ¿Es que existe un corazón distinto a la bomba que envía sangre por nuestro cuerpo? ¿Qué es ese dolor del que hablas? ¿Dónde está ese corazón? Si abriese tu pecho, ¿Podría verlo?, Si mirase dentro de tu cráneo ¿lo encontraría ahí? – Decía el espada. Y retiro lo dicho, esa era la cadena de palabras más larga que le he escuchado hasta ahora.

- Existe un corazón, no es ese que late dentro de nosotros, es uno que esta aquí – Dije señalando mi puño. – Este corazón es distinto de la bomba que impulsa nuestros cuerpos, este corazón siente, este corazón es el que sufre y que tras tanto sufrimiento se vuelve un hollow, ese corazón es el que siente dolor y quiere ser curado por otro corazón, que lo abrigará… Es algo muy difícil de explicar, porque este corazón es abstracto, lo represento con mi puño porque no es un corazón normal, explicar algo asi hasta para un humano es complicado, porque son cosas que sentimos… El odio también nace en este corazón, ese sentimiento debes conocerlo ¿no? – Pregunté intentando ordenar mis pensamientos, quizá debí poner más atención a la clase de filosofía, pero ¿quién iba a decirme que iba a estar conversando de estas cosas con un ser que no puede sentir?

- El odio, el hambre, los instintos básicos son entendibles, lo que demanda mi cuerpo es lo que yo hago – Dijo pensativo.

- ¿Que es lo que te hace querer abrazar a alguien o querer protegerlo? – Pregunté.

- La lástima – Dijo el sin vacilar.

- ¿Y donde nace ese sentimiento de lastima? – Dije, lo que el me dijese lo rebatiría con preguntas, el tiene un corazón que ignora, y preguntándole cosas de ese estilo notaría que el también posee un corazón.

- En… - Dijo sin completar.

- ¿En los lazos que creamos con los demás? ¿En la amistad? – Dije sonriéndole.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – Preguntó curioso.

- Porque tú tienes un corazón pero no te has dado cuenta de ello, Ulquiorra-san – Dije riéndome ligeramente.

Parecía sorprendido ante mi reacción, supongo que lo que conversamos solo sirvió para confundirlo de sobremanera, en ese momento estaba segura que una pregunta más haría estallar su cabeza. Y eso hacía que tuviera mas ganas de reír.

- ¿Qué eres tú? – Me preguntó el.

- ¿Eh? Una chica, por supuesto – Dije con un tono irónico.

- Me refiero a que tú eres capaz de ver en el interior de las personas… Y eso no es una habilidad de un shinigami, ni de un Quincy, ni de un hollow… - Decía el.

- Soy una mm… humana con poderes especiales – Dije intentando definir mi habilidad.

- Humana extraña – Dijo él.

- ¡Hey! ¡Que grosero! – Dije riéndome a lo que el sonrió.

- No fue mi intención ofenderte, pero eso es lo que eres, una humana extraña de la cual no conozco nada, pero que pareciera que me conoce desde hace siglos, no se si sentir miedo o admiración – Dijo confundido pero con una sonrisa pequeña iluminando su rostro.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – Le pregunté.

- Porque me has dado una razón para hacerlo – Dijo el con un tono más alegre en su voz.

- Ooh, ya veo – Dije – Entonces si es posible hacer sonreír a un espada… interesante huhun~ – Concluí sonriendo.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Me preguntó.

- Yume, Haruno Yume – Le respondí, por primera vez sin molestarme al tener que contestar esa pregunta.

- ¿Sueño de primavera? – Preguntó el.

- Bonito ¿no? – Dije sonriendo.

- Mm... Si, bonito para una chica – Dijo el.

- ¿Por que preguntaste mi nombre? No era realmente necesario – Dije curiosa.

- Por que así podré recordar a la persona que me dio una razón para sonreír – Dijo con suavidad en su voz.

- No, la razón de tu sonrisa fue simplemente que descubriste que tenías un corazón que creías perdido, y que lograste comprender lo que ello significa. Esa fue la razón de tu sonrisa – Dije sonriéndole.

En ese momento Rukia e Ichigo aparecieron en la azotea dispuestos a pelear, Ichigo vestía totalmente de negro, un shinigami, y Rukia también vestía de la misma forma. Ambos empuñaban sus espadas listos para dar el primer mandoble que iniciaría una batalla.

"_Los arrancar son seres despiadados, que se dedican a acabar con los shinigamis…"_

"_Ha habido una gran pelea entre shinigamis y arrancar desde que estos aparecieron con un nivel por sobre el de los hollows normales (gillian y adjuchas) y comenzaron a acabar con sus enemigos, los shinigami."_

Me resultaba imposible creer lo que tenía al frente, dos de mis compañeros de clase dispuestos a pelear y acabar con un arrancar que tenía algo de bien en su interior. No podía permitirlo.

- ¡Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun! ¿Qué hacen fuera del salón? – Dije interviniendo antes de que una batalla se desatara.

- Sentimos la presencia de un arrancar y no podemos permitir que le haga daño a nadie – Dijo Rukia-san.

- Y aquí te encontramos a ti, ¿no te dije que no te le acercaras? – Dijo, o más bien regañó Ichigo-kun.

- Ulquiorra-san, por favor regresa al lugar de donde vienes, no quisiera que ninguno de ustedes tuviera heridas y no quiero que se desate una batalla… por favor – Dije caminando hacia el y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Haruno Yume, esta no será la ultima vez que nos veamos, ¿Verdad? – Susurró Ulquiorra-san.

- Un – Asentí – Yo también tengo la misma impresión Ulquiorra-san – Dije sonriéndole.

- ¡Yume! ¡Aléjate de el! – Gritó Ichigo-kun.

- El no me hará daño Kurosaki-kun – Dije volteando a verlo y le sonreí.

Ulquiorra toco con suavidad mi hombro y yo voltee a verlo, me susurro _"Hasta la próxima, cuando nos volvamos a ver, tienes que ser más fuerte de lo que eres ahora"_ a lo que yo le respondí, _"Tenlo por seguro, esta humana extraña se entrenará para poder ser más fuerte y así poder encontrar otra razón para que el inexpresivo espada sonría de nuevo"_.

Una garganta se abrió en el cielo y Ulquiorra de un saltó entro a ella. Desapareció lentamente pero pude ver una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro…

No lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces, y a pesar de que deseo verlo, no vuelve… Desde ese día Yoruichi-sama ha estado entrenándome, y Urahara-san ha estado molestándome con que no podía ser posible que una chica como yo se enamorara de un arrancar. Ichigo, Orihime, Uryuu, Rukia y Chad son mis nuevos amigos, e incluso he conocido a otros shinigamis, hay veces en que converso con ellos y puedo ver como sonrien con alegría. Aunque… sus sonrisas no pueden compararse a las de Ulquiorra…

"_Todas las noches miro al cielo buscando por una garganta o alguna ventana que me permita volver a encontrarme con esos brillantes ojos verdes, y a pesar de que aun no la encuentro, sigo teniendo la esperanza de que algún día volveré a encontrar al extraño espada y volveré a ver esa dulce sonrisa dibujándose en su inexpresiva cara…"_

"_Porque yo le daré una razón para que la haya"_

_

* * *

_Weeeh es largo ¿no?

Solo espero que les haya gustado a todos =) Recuerden! Solo fue hecho por diversión y nada mas :)_  
_


End file.
